Tracing Shadows
by Chibi Taryn Demon
Summary: On a medieval-centric version of the Planet, the royal parents of Midgar celebrate the 22nd birthday of their daughter. But evil is stirring in the shadows, and only the ORACLE can prevent the end of the world.


A/N: This is my latest project: a Final Fantasy VII fic that takes place in medieval times. I've been planning it for a while, and while I don't think it will have too many chapters, the chapters are gonna be *long*. My love for describing detail really comes out here…^_^;;. It starts out a little strange, but hopefully you'll all understand it. Thanks and as always, enjoy…

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all related names, places, characters, etc. are property of Squaresoft. 

…T R A C I N G  S H A D O W S…

Chapter 1: In Which The ORACLE Is Chosen 

--–--

That night, the far-away stars shone like the polished silver pearls of a broken necklace. Weak, thready clouds stretched along the hazy horizon line. Long grasses stirred in waves under the unwavering stare of the full moon, and the brooks and streams whispered quietly to one another in burbling voices. 

That night, aside from the occasional chirp of a cricket or rustle of leaves, a peaceful sort of silence had settled over the hills and streets of Midgar. Guarding over the city like a giant, benevolent watchdog, was a magnificent castle of weathered gray stone. Green pennants decorated with a black rose insignia flapped noiselessly in the wind. Flowers, their colors muted by the wash of night, crowded together and bobbed their petaled heads. Above all, the tiny bright stars watched, and held back their full radiance, and waited for something.   

That night, for the first time in her twenty-one years of life, Aeris…_dreamed_.

Moving shadows surrounded the young woman. Her hands were clasping together in her lap, white and small, like a pair of tame doves. She carefully pulled herself up from her kneeling position, her emerald green eyes curious and nervous at the same time. Her steps on the foggy, indiscernible ground were hesitant; she brushed through the shadows as though they were mist. Nothing could be made out past the dark wraiths constantly shifting around her.  

"What manner of place is this?" Aeris wondered aloud, feeling very alone, yet also getting the distinct impression that someone was watching her. Swallowing her fear, she called, "Hello?" and then listened. All she heard was the echo of her own voice bouncing back to her. "Is anyone here?" 

There was a ripple in the shadows. Aeris jumped away, wishing that she understood what was happening here…or even just where here was. Again, far away, there was movement as though a stone had been thrown into water, and this time the rings swept through her. Unsure of where she was headed, Aeris suddenly began walking. An invisible, overwhelming force was pulling at her, tugging at something lying dormant deep inside of her. She felt it; she felt the seeming endlessness of the presence calling for her, and she felt the power inside of her beginning to awaken.  

_~Greetings, little one.~ _The voice that resonated inside her mind seemed to come from every direction at once. 

"Who's there?" Aeris shouted, a slight tremor in her voice belaying her skittishness. 

There was a soft tinkling laugh, and then the voice replied, _~Do not sound so afraid of me, my child! I am all that is living around you. My breath is the air you breathe, my body is the grass you walk upon, my blood is the water you drink! I birthed all the animals and the people and the plants. I am the Planet, and all who live upon me are my children.~_

Aeris blinked, taking it all in, then laughed aloud. "You're kidding, right? I mean, I know the Planet's alive and everything, but it can't actually talk!"

_~Wrong, Lady Aeris Gainsborough of Midgar.~ _The voice sounded amused now. _~The Planet is always speaking! It's just that most people have forgotten how to listen.~ _

She shook her head slowly, with a wry smile on her lips as she realized the ghostly voice spoke her name and title. "This is crazy. This has to be some sort of joke. Marlene? Tifa? If you're the ones doing this, you'd better stop because it isn't funny anymore!" 

_~How could I prove to you, dear one, that it truly is the Planet with whom you speak?~_

Aeris thought for a moment, the shadows moving like watered silk around her. "Tell me something about myself that no one else would know." She said finally, certain that the joke would be up now, and Tifa or Marlene would emerge, laughing. 

There was a gentle humming noise that thummed deep in Aeris's bones, and the Planet replied, _~Easy enough. When you were six, you ripped your dress by tumbling out of a tree. You knew you weren't allowed to climb trees and would therefore be scolded, so you tried to sew it by yourself. You made such a mess of it that you buried the dress under the tree and pretended not to know anything about the missing dress when your mother questioned you about it. It was a nice green chiffon dress, too. ~ _

Aeris's dewy emerald eyes were wide in shock and amazement. She was speechless for a minute, before her mouth became functional again. "I…I don't believe it…I never told anyone what really happened to that dress! There's no way you could know that…"

_~If I was not there with you as it happened.~ _said the Planet gently. _~I am with everyone for the duration of their lives, from birth to death. They are formed from Lifestream taken from me when they are born, and I reabsorb that spiritual energy back into myself when they die. And I watch all of my children…but I am especially concerned with watching over you.~ _

Aeris believed the Planet now; the voice had proved itself to her with its knowledge of her past, and was so warm and encompassing, with the hint of being too huge to comprehend, that she had no doubts it was speaking the truth. But now more questions had arisen in her mind. 

"Why are you concerned with watching me in particular? For that matter, why are you talking to me at all? How is it that I can hear you when everyone else has forgotten how to?" 

_~It is good that you are curious, but one question at a time, little one!~ _laughed the Planet. _~All of your questions are linked, though. I have been very particular in watching you, and talked to you tonight, because the your twenty-second birthday approaches, and you must learn of your heritage.~_

"My…heritage?" Aeris echoed. 

_~Yes,~ _she could hear the sudden seriousness in the Planet's voice, _~because you, Aeris, are no ordinary girl. Your mother Ifalna is one of the last in the line of Gainsborough women, as I assume you know?~ _

Aeris nodded. "Yes. She told me that the Gainsboroughs could be traced all the way back to when civilization was just developing. They were peaceful, wandering people who tried to beautify the land they traveled on."  

The Planet's voice was warm, enveloping. ~Well, that is partly right. The Gainsboroughs seemed to be only vagrant gardeners, but they were infinitely more complex than that. They, and therefore you, are part of the race of Ancients, a faerie species very similar but older and more advanced than humans. Born in the City of Ancients, they walked my surface many years ago, beautifying and caring for every place they went before moving on. The Ancients retained their link to me, even as the humans severed it; so the Ancients alone can communicate with me and carry out my will. And you, Aeris, are a very special child, even for an Ancient.~

"I knew it." After the Planet's revelation, Aeris sounded both triumphant and sad. "I always knew I was…different, and not just because I'm a Lady. Mother said I was very perceptive as a child. I…could sense other peoples' feelings, and even feel things before they happened. And plants…well, they'll grow for me, even when no one else can coax a bud from them. That all means I'm an Ancient? And why didn't my mother ever tell me? I think I would I have the right to know…what I am." 

_~You are a half Ancient.~ _amended the Planet. _~Your father, Grand Lord Gast, is human, though an unusually intelligent one. As for your second question…your mother does not know. You probably not have believed her anyway. These are things Ifalna does not even know, that only I can tell you.~_

The Planet paused, seeming to draw breath. ~Despite not being fully Ancient, you will come into powers you never dreamed of having. You are my chosen one. You are the ORACLE.~ 

Aeris blinked, feeling lost again and more than a bit skeptical. "Excuse me?"

The Planet's voice was soaring now, excited. ~You are one of the last of the prolific Ancient Gainsborough women, and you have incredible strength of spirit for one so young. You, as my ORACLE, will see the future, and will come into other powers as well, connecting you to the WEAPONS. But the primary task of the ORACLE is, as the name says, to prophesize. You will have dreams and day visions, about specific people and whole groups, about events and places and things. The only future you will not be able to see is your own; everything else is open to you. You are the only one to be granted this power in many long years, and I know you will use it well. You have to use it well. Dark shadows are looming on the horizon, and evil breeds in the hearts of men, turning them into mere pawns. You have the most to gain…and the most to lose, out of all who will become players in this game. Be careful.~ 

"You've got this all wrong. I'm not anyone's ORACLE. I know I'm different from ordinary people, but that doesn't mean I can see the future! And what's all that gibberish about dangers and pawns?" Aeris shouted to the shadows. "I don't understand!"

_~My time with you draws to a close,~ _said the Planet, _~but soon you will believe all that I have told you. Your birthday will open entire new worlds to you. Farewell and 'till next we meet.~ _

"Huh? Wait!" There was no answer to her plea. The darkness around her seemed to solidify and flipped itself over, sending her into a whirling vertigo of nothing. Tiny explosions, whole universes born and destroyed in a second, burst about her like firecrackers. Then they faded, and the blackness became more real, and she realized her eyes were closed. Just before she was engulfed in deep sleep once more, Aeris heard a crashing noise, like the breaking of china, and saw fragments of white and blue dancing on a stone floor.  

--–--

Aeris awoke the next morning to the hoarse crowing of a rooster. Long eyelashes parted as one eye slowly opened, revealing an iris whose color of uncut emeralds seemed infused with streaks of the Lifestream itself. Feeling unwilling to face the day, Aeris closed her eye and snuggled deeper into her warm sheets. 

"Rise and shine, m'Lady Sleepy-Head!" A cheery and altogether unwelcome voice startled her back aware. 

"Go away, Elmyra, and leave me be," mumbled Aeris, hiding her head beneath a pillow in an attempt to muffle the sounds of Elmyra bustling about. 

"Oh, someone's a gumpy lass today!" Elmyra laughed. She yanked the sheets and pillows off of Aeris's bed, grinning, and threw open the draping curtains. "It's a beautiful morning!"

Aeris groaned as the sunlight seeped through her eyelids with a fierce intensity. Opening them, she was nearly blinded by the golden-white light and was forced to squint. Elmyra, not noticing the condition of her charge, continued merrily. 

"The sun is shining, the birds are singing, all of the rulers your parents invited are arriving…it will be a lovely day!" 

"Ughh…" grumbled Aeris blearily, sitting up and running a slender hand through her tangled tresses. She yawned hugely, then paused, and bolted up in bed. "Wait a second…the rulers my parents invited are arriving?"

The woman nodded emphatically, her gray-streaked brown hair bobbing. "Of course! Some of them have traveled for days, like the Grand Lord of Wutai, just to be here for your birthday celebration! And then we move on to the balcony, because the commoners want to see you, too, and the peace summit is taking place tomorrow, but still…" 

Aeris froze, and all traces of sleepiness vanished from her demeanor. "My birthday's…today?" 

Elmyra raised her eyebrows and grinned somewhat uncertainly. "Yes…don't you remember? It's always the first day of spring. Your parents have been planning this birthday ball since last fall! And I sewed that beautiful new dress for you, from red velvet imported from Junon, very intricate, just like your parents wanted…" 

Aeris fell to her own thoughts as Elymra prattled on about the dress. _In my dream, the Planet said my birthday was important…it would open new worlds to me. Everything about that dream seemed so…real. As if I was in a state between sleep and consciousness. All that stuff about being the Planet's chosen and an ORACLE…could it possibly be true? _She ruthlessly cut off her musings with an abrupt shake of her head. _No. No chance. I may be a little…different, but that doesn't mean I'm not entirely human! I must be crazy for even considering something like that. It was just a stupid dream. _

"Just a stupid dream," she repeated softly. 

"—with only a small train, I know you don't like those…what?" Elmyra said, interrupting her tirade on the dress. 

"Umm, well, I had a dream last night," answered Aeris, both relived and hesitant to share her dream with someone. "It was strange, to say the least. I was walking around in the dark, and this voice that said it was the Planet started talking to me. It told me I was really half-faerie, and that soon I would be able to see the future, and more nonsense like that. Then I saw something that looked like a blue and white plate break." How silly it all sounded now! But judging from Elmyra's reaction, she didn't think it was silly at all. Her shoulders straightened, and all laughter drained from her face. A serious look crept into her dark eyes.

"Elmyra…?" Aeris sounded worried, and gently touched her nurse's shoulder. The spell was broken; Elmyra grinned at her once more, and Aeris relaxed. 

"It's probably just nerves, m'Lady," said Elmyra sagely, "after all, this is the biggest ball there's been in ages! Your parents have really outdone themselves this time. The rulers of Wutai, Junon, Corel, Nibelheim, and…oh, I'm an old woman, I can't remember them all! They're all coming, though, to attend your coming-of-age party, and presumably to inspect Midgar in all its glory." 

Aeris blinked dumbly for a moment, then bolted from her bed in a flurry of activity. "Right! The party! I have to get ready! Elmyra! Where's my dress? And what jewelry should I wear?" Aeris flung open her chest of drawers and began rummaging through the neatly folded clothes. 

Elmyra chuckled at the young woman's frantic demeanor. "I'll leave you to get ready, then. Call me when you want me to do your hair." Elmyra bustled out of Aeris's room, making sure that the door was closed, before hurrying down the stone hallway. Her heart was pounding hard in worry, and fear, and disbelief. 

_I could be wrong_, she thought, _but I could be right. I must tell Grand Lady Ifalna; she is more knowledgeable than I on these matters. Could Aeris…really be the next ORACLE? My dear, sweet little girl, that has been like a daughter to me, actually seeing the future? _

Elmyra scrambled down a sprawling, spiral staircase made from gray marble and rushed into the throne room, which was located at the end of the great main hall. It was a picture of beauty. Brightly colored pennants of every kingdom hung proudly from the arched ceiling; bouquets of fresh flowers had been placed strategically around the room in delicate glass vases, splashes of alluring aromas and vibrant colors. A long, dark red carpet had been unrolled, leading from the main entranceway to the three elaborate, golden thrones lying atop a slightly raised platform. Another platform had been erected for the band, which consisted of a harp-player, a lyre-player, a guitarist, a flutist, a trumpeter, and a well-renowned bard. Tapestries depicting scenes of mythical animals and ancient god-beings draped over the walls. Candles in golden wall fixtures burned in pools of oil, throwing shadows on the stones, and from the ceiling hung a magnificent gold and diamond chandelier, also lit by candles. 

Elmyra could see into the adjacent banquet hall, where a huge oaken table had been set with places for over a hundred guests. The scent of the food being cooked was just beginning to waft in from the kitchen, and it smelled delicious. Servants scurried this way and that, shouting orders to each other, carrying firewood and dishes and polish, in a constant flurry of hectic motion. And in the middle of all the chaos, Grand Lord Gast and Grand Lady Ifalna moved about serenely, adjusting a light fixture here or straightening a tapestry there. 

Elmyra fought her way through the business and curtsied quickly before her masters. "I'm sorry to interrupt the final preparations, m'Lord and m'Lady, but I have something of extreme importance to discuss with you, and it concerns the Lady Aeris."

Grand Lord Gast and Grand Lady Ifalna shared a glancing, uneasy look, before Ifalna nodded and allowed herself to be drawn to the side by Elmyra. Gast continued making alterations, trying hard not to let the concern spiraling in his mind become evident on his face. He knew of Aeris's mixed heritage, and though it didn't make him love her any less, it did pose a source of constant worry to him. Even as a small child, Aeris had had health problems. Her heart, the court physician told them, was weak—perhaps some effect of faerie blood mingling with human—and as a result she needed lots of rest. She was constantly fussed over, and not allowed to do many of the normal things other children did. As Aeris got older, she complained, and so she was given more freedom…but that didn't mean her parents didn't fret over her still. 

Grand Lady Ifalna tucked her hands into the voluminous sleeves of her dress, and looked at Elmyra expectantly. The nurse cast her eyes to the ground. 

"Well, m'Lady, you know as well as I do that Aeris isn't your ordinary girl. She never complained of the night frights that the other children did; nay, she never had dreams at all. But this morning, she told me of one she had, where the voice of the Planet spoke to her…and what she described made me think that the Planet has chosen her as its ORACLE."

Ifalna's hand flew to her throat, and she paled. "Elmyra! Are you quite sure? Aeris, the ORACLE? No, no, you're mistaken, not my Aeris…there's so much power, so much responsibility…and I'm not certain she'd be strong enough to handle it. You must be wrong, Elmyra!" Then, to herself, she whispered, "The Planet didn't tell me of this…" 

"Well, she knew some things this morning that she didn't know yesterday!" Elmyra exclaimed fiercely. "She knew she was half-Cetra. Of course, she used the common word of 'faerie', but still…who else could have told her that but the Planet?" 

Ifalna's lips were trembling now, and she forced herself to take a deep breath. "I apologize, Elmyra. I didn't mean to doubt you so; it's just that…it's a great burden. But I should be happy. If she is truly the ORACLE, she could use her powers to the benefit of Midgar. The empire under my husband and myself could flourish!" Ifalna smiled, albeit weakly. She lowered her voice clandestinely. "And, if my feelings about the ruling family of Junon are correct, well, having Aeris as the ORACLE could be very helpful indeed."

Just then, a servant rushed towards the kitchen carrying a huge, attractive china platter. Elmyra's brown eyes widened to near-comical proportions as she saw its color scheme: it was bone-white, with a pattern of thick blue flowers winding around its edge. Grand Lady Ifalna noticed Elmyra gawking and followed her line of sight.

"What is it?" asled Ifalna curiously. Whatever answer Elmyra had been about to give was cut off by a stupendous crash. The servant had tripped over something, his own feet perhaps, and the platter was dropped to the stone floor. It shattered into large pieces that tinkled on the ground before lying still.

Ifalna frowned. "Oh, bother. That platter was very dear to me. It was passed down to me by my mother." Apologizing deeply and profusely, the servant began cleaning up the mess.

Elmyra shook her head and laughed. "That settles it. She's the ORACLE."

"You can determine that from seeing my broken platter?" Ifalna sounded amazed. 

"No. Lady Aeris said that at the end of her dream, she could see something like a blue and white plate breaking. That's what we just saw, so I think the Planet must have meant for us to see it."

"For her first vision, it was awfully specific." Ifalna said doubtfully. "Shouldn't it be something more…general?"

"I think it makes more sense for the Planet to start her off slowly, with small things." Elmyra politely disagreed. "As she grows stronger, the vision will be of more important, more worldly issues." 

Grand Lady Ifalna nodded in agreement. "She's going to amount to great things." 

Elmyra smoothed down the apron covering the front of her humble but nicely-made brown dress. "I suppose now the only question is…will you publicly declare Aeris the ORACLE?" 

Ifalna chewed her lip thoughtfully, a nervous habit that her daughter had also picked up. "I'll have to talk it over with Gast, of course, but I think it would be prudent to announce it, yes. The public will find out anyway; better if we are the ones to disclose the information, so it looks like we have nothing to hide. It will work to our advantage, too. The ORACLE has always been revered and proclaimed holy, and that will keep my baby safe from the game of politics we must play." 

"Very good." Elmyra nodded, feeling relieved by Ifalna's logic, and curtsied. "If you'll excuse me, m'Lady. I'm sure Lady Aeris is having a fit trying to get ready right about now."

Ifalna caught Elmyra's shoulder. "Elmyra…thank you. For looking out for Aeris. I appreciate it, and I know she does too." The Grand Lady smiled demurely, her expression sincere, and turned to rejoin Gast. Elmyra watched as she whispered briefly to him; saw as his dark eyes widened behind their spectacles, as he whispered fiercely back to her.

_They will make the right choice for Aeris_, Elmyra reassured herself, and hefted her skirts as she mounted the stairs once more. She walked down the hallways, wondering at the relative lack of maids and manservants in the upper story. Elmyra opened the door to Aeris's room...and was greeted with a scene resembling a natural disaster. 

The bed was rumpled and the sheets twisted and messy. One chest of drawers had been completely overturned, every of its six drawers emptied out and the contents scattered all over the floor. Heaps of clothing covered the bed, the floor, and even hung from the chandelier on her ceiling. Aeris poked her head up from where she was currently flinging through the second chest of drawers. She was clad only in her undergarments: a light bodice and a long white slip. Her hair was pulled back messily into a ponytail. 

"Elmyra! Oh, thank the gods! Where is the dress you made me? I've got to try it on, or else find something different to wear!" Aeris cried petulantly. "And I can't find the key to the big dresser!" Elmyra rolled her eyes and brushed into the room. 

"M'Lady, what would you do without me?" sighed the nurse. She went to the standing chest and carefully unlocked it, using the key that was hidden in the ornate copper flourishes decorating the front. Hanging neatly from pegs were Aeris's fanciest, and therefore most expensive, gowns. 

"How you forget where that key is every time, I will never know." Elmyra teased, drawing out the dress she had made especially for the occasion. 

As she had said before, it was made from the best velvet from Junon,; its color, the deep, blood-red hue of crushed rose petals. It had a scooped neckline that was meant to keep her shoulders bare, but was modest enough in the front so as not to be disreputable. The sleeves were tight-fitting up until the elbow, where they then draped downwards, getting steadily longer as they moved closer to her hands. The ends of the flared sleeves nearly brushed the ground. The top resembled a bodice, and had criss-crossing laces running down the front that came to a point at the waistline. It was evenly trimmed with strips of gold, around the neck, down the laces, along the hem, and on the edges of the sleeves. True to her word, Elmyra had made only a small train, and the gown itself was floor length. 

Aeris was never fond of the fancy, elaborate dresses she had to wear to special court functions and the like; she preferred common, plain dresses made of wool or cotton. This dress, however, was truly beautiful; a work of art, created with love by Elmyra. 

"It's lovely," breathed Aeris, giving her nurse a dazzling smile. "Even nicer than I imagined. Did it take you long to make?"

"The whole winter season." Elmyra admitted. "It kept me busy, and gave me an excuse from going outside. Now you put this on, and I'll find you some nice jewelry. And the customary veil, of course. " 

Aeris, feeling much more relaxed now, undid the laces on the bodice's front and slipped into the dress while Elmyra rummaged through a jewelry box decorated with stained-glass flowers. She smoothed out the fabric and began doing the laces. Aeris peeked at her reflection in the watery, faded mirror. She had always thought of herself as being somewhat plain; she was of average size and below average height, her hair was just long and brown, her skin pale, her figure slight. She looked and acted nothing like the stunning court beauties brought in on the arms of nobles, with their fancy styled hair, ample bosoms, and charming, flirty behavior. Aeris hated the trophy women, while at the same time she envied them. Everything just seemed…less complicated for them.

Aeris put all thoughts of that thread out of her mind, instead focusing on her image in the mirror. The dark crimson velvet was in stark contrast to her cream-colored skin, and made her eyes glow even brighter green. The gown was fitted in all the right places, accentuating her curves instead of downplaying them as all her previous dresses had. But then again, this was when she was to be presented to the world as a woman, independent and eligible. No more chaste, high-necked dresses for her; after today, she would dress as a mature adult. 

Aeris watched in the reflection as Elmyra came up behind her and carefully fastened a golden necklace around her throat. It was very light and delicate, made of small interlocking links, and had rubies smaller than fingernails dangling from extending chains, the longest being in the center. 

"Sit," urged Elmyra, and Aeris wordlessly obeyed, feeling lightheaded. Elmyra took a hairbrush and began slow downward strokes on Aeris's thick, waist-length tresses, starting at the crown of the girl's head and moving to the ends. Her nimble fingers worked out all the kinks and knots, and soon Aeris's hair gleamed in rippling, golden-brown waves. Elmyra petted Aeris's head comfortingly, somehow sensing her charge's disquiet, and smoothed down an errant strand. Standing, Elmyra picked up a small purple bottle from the dresser and drew out the cork. She poured some of the pungent liquid inside it onto her hands, and then rubbed them on Aeris's shoulders and neck, being careful to rub it in very well. The scent of lavender and raspberries permeated the room, and Aeris smiled.

"Thank you," she said, rising, but Elmyra pushed her back into her seat.

"You're not done yet. I still have to put on your veil." The older woman replied, gathering the aforementioned item. It was a length of sheer red fabric, attached to a matching barbette; basically, a roll of fabric placed onto her head. "Remember, your veil must be worn until your parents draw it off you. It's tradition. This is your official entrance into the royal world." 

Elmyra fixed on the barbette, and draped the fabric onto Aeris's head so that it covered her face down to her chest and hung past her waist in the back. Aeris looked in the mirror again, and through a ruddy wash of scarlet, saw a mysterious woman look back at her. She didn't look like herself, and Aeris was beginning to wish she was still asleep. At least in her dream, things weren't supposed to make sense. Her chest felt squeezed and tight.  

The first strains of music lilted through the air. It was very faint, but there nonetheless. 

"They're starting! Here, slide on these shoes." Elmyra quickly lifted each of Aeris's feet in turn and put on two soft-soled Wutai-styled red slippers. "Come on! Can't keep the court waiting."   

Walking as if she was on autopilot, Aeris stood stiffly and moved her legs…forward….forward. Elmyra squeezed the girl's shoulder tightly. Aeris turned her head to side, glancing at the woman who had practically raised her. There was love in her eyes, but deeper than that there was concern, and worry, and fear. Aeris sensed that it was for her.   

"Good luck out there, Aeris," said Elmyra seriously. "Whatever happens…don't be afraid of who you are, and what you're to become. Your parents and I will love you no matter what."

The music blasted full-force at that, with the brassy, full cry of the trumpet the loudest. Elmyra gave her a gentle push, and Aeris stumbled out the door. The marble floor's habitual coldness seeped through the thin bottoms of her shoes, giving her a sensation much like dipping her feet in icy water. The chill was a sharp comparison with how hot her face suddenly felt. The veil itched her nose, and she wanted nothing more than to rip it off. But it was tradition, Elmyra had said, that her parents do it for her. _Don't touch it. Don't think about it. _ 

The music paused, and the silvery voice of the bard accompanied the fragile, delicate notes of the flute. Aeris had reached the top of the stairs, and she gazed out at crowd of unfamiliar faces. Everything was glazed over in red to her vision. It was as if the world was drenched in blood. There was an ache in her head, an ache that grew worse with every passing moment. Her heart pounded and distantly; she could hear it drumming lowly under the music of the band. Aeris placed her hand on the mahogany banister, and stepped slowly down the ledges, her green eyes trying to single out her parents. 

_There! _She saw them, standing at the base of the stairs, beaming proudly at her. Her mother looked radiant as always, dressed in a flowing, square-necked midnight blue satin gown. Her father was upright and handsome in a cream long-sleeved tunic and loose stockings. Both wore impressive, but not overdone, golden crowns set with small jewels that matched their outfits. Their colors were muted, beautiful but not eye-catching the way her dress was. 

Ifalna and Gast, holding hands, spread their free hands towards Aeris, who approached them slowly. A hum rippled through the crowd, whispers of how lovely the girl looked, how she had grown, how she would surely find a good husband to make her parents proud. Aeris didn't hear them; it was like the chattering of so many colorful birds. All she could hear was the music.

She met the Grand Lord and Lady where they stood, and they broke apart to let Aeris stand between them. Clasping their hands to hers, they began to lead her to where three thrones waited, all the way at the opposite end of the great hall. The throng parted quickly to allow them through, still watching and murmuring approval. 

Aeris's deep emerald eyes swept slowly across the room, seeing but not fully registering the faces watching her with admiration and interest. The flickering light provided by the torches and candles played tricks with the shadows on the wall, with the nobles lining the hall. The music was very quiet at the present time; only the echoing, slow harp and flute were audible. Aeris remembered that her mother and father had specifically asked that only those two instruments were played when she approached the throne. 

"They just suit you so well, dear one," Ifalna had said. Gast had hugged Aeris and agreed. "Yes, they are delicate and beautiful and sweet, just like you." She had blushed with pleasure at the compliments.

Now Aeris thought the harp and flute duet sounded more weak than delicate, more untouchable than beautiful, more lonely than sweet. _I know how my parents see me, I know how the Planet sees me, but in which way does everyone else see me? How should I see me? _

No time for thinking such thoughts now. The trio of thrones loomed in front of her, on their own raised platforms. Her mother's sat to the left, her father's to the right; they were stunning, ornate thrones of gilded gold, with curls and spires and flourishes, and high, majestic backs. Precious jewels were tastefully embedded in the armrests and legs, which ended in clawed feet. In the center, on a slightly higher pedestal than the others—just for today—was Aeris's own seat. It was of a simpler design than the other two, a golden chair with legs that curved out a little, ending in the same gryphon claws. The back had two curved pieces that rose up to form a sharp, almost halo-looking appearance. Her throne glowed with a ruddy, golden inner light.

With Grand Lord Gast on one arm and Grand Lady Ifalna on the other, Aeris swept up to stand before her throne. She spun around slowly, facing the royal congregation. Her eyes were half-closed, dark green pools brimming full of something strange and wonderful. 

"Sit," whispered Gast. Aeris gently sat on the throne's edge and perched her arms on the curved rests, her back arched forward proudly. She felt Gast take one edge of the long veil, Ifalna the other; heard the murmurs of those assembled grow louder. They drew the veil up from her face and deftly flipped it over her head, so it rested slightly atop of the other part of the veil. The grainy red mist that had been making Aeris's head swim faded away, and a bright light blinded her. She blinked rapidly, and the radiance was gone, but now it seemed as if she was seeing the world for the very first time. Everything looked beautiful and full of life, from the colors of the nobles' dress to the grand expanse of the main hall. 

Aeris flashed a dazzling, stunning smile as her parents stood next to her. Grand Lord Gast spread his arms wide in a gesture of greeting. "Welcome, friends all! The Grand Lady Ifalna and I, Grand Lord Gast of Midgar, are overjoyed that you could attend the peace summit we will be holding tomorrow. But for today, we shall celebrate the twenty-second birthday celebration of our beloved daughter, Lady Aeris. This is her official presentation to the public, and we hope that she will be warmly received. Lady Aeris is now an adult, and we will treat her as such. She is ready to handle all the responsibilities and rewards of adult life: more participation in the ruling of Midgar, more freedom around the manor, and of course, courtship." 

There were several low chuckles, and more than a few young men in the audience nudged each other, grinning. Aeris looked startled. Her body stiffened, and a brief look of hurt flashed across her face, but it was gone as soon as it appeared, and she regaind her royal composure. 

So we present to you…Lady Aeris of Midgar." The crowd cheered and clapped for the petite woman, who blushed and smiled. 

Gast shared a look with Ifalna over the top of their daughter's head. He cleared his throat and motioned for the nobles to calm down.                     

"I am sure," Grand Lord Gast began quietly, "that many of you know the lore the WEAPONS, the great beasts that lie in a magicked sleep in the deep places of the Planet. Many of your cities and towns are built around sites where it is rumored that these guardians slumber, and feasts are held in their honor. If you know of the WEAPONS, then you must have at least heard mention of the ORACLE, for their legends are intertwined." 

Confused mumbles surfaced from the crowd; they were thrown off by the Grand Lord's sudden change in subjects. Aeris's face paled to a deathly white, and she felt a tingling feeling along her arms as she listened. 

"The ORACLE, as it was told, is an extraordinary person who is chosen by the Planet itself to be its voice for those who cannot hear; this person is perceptive of others, and has a deep connection to the Planet he protects. The ORACLE sees, through visions from the Planet, the future of all. It is a great gift, a great honor, to be bestowed this power, and when used with the intention of doing good…well, the benefits will stretch from Wutai to Corel, and beyond. Unfortunately, there has not been an ORACLE for several thousand years. This has had its strain on our world. However, it has been brought to my attention that this has changed." 

Gast's voice swelled, grew louder and more impressive as he stretched his arms to Aeris.  

"So again may I present to you the Lady Aeris, this time using her other title…the ORACLE." 

There was a brief but complete silence in the great hall. Aeris stared, stricken, as her father bent down on one knee before her, and pressed his right arm to his chest. Lady Ifalna made a low curtsey, her head bent to stare at the ground.

Aeris felt strangely ill. She had never, ever seen her parents bow so deeply to someone before…much less to _her_. And now there could be no doubt, no denial of any kind in her mind, that her dream had been meaningless. Her mother and father had verified the Planet's message, and they had announced it with complete confidence to the entire crowd. 

_There's no turning back now_, she thought, and was answered by the low, agreeable hum of the Planet. As she sat on her golden throne, distant and beautiful, she felt like she was slaying her own future.

Or her future was slaying her.    


End file.
